Hairy Harry
by Twilight Fantasy
Summary: *COMPLETE* Harry's had one too many encounters with the Dark Lord and now he's paying for it... more than he'll ever realize. read and review!!!
1. The Beginning of the Chain of Events

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, settings, phrases, etc. do not belong to me.

****

Author's Note: Ahhh…. Another short story? I think yes! :) hehe… I thought of the title and then the story came! It's a kind of stupid title, but it gets the point across, no? lol! A strange way of writing stories for me, but I'm not complaining! :p hehehe! It's a bit weird and perhaps slightly more angsty than twister, but meh! Read and review!

****

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Chain of Events

Harry sipped at a smoking goblet. He made a face at the bitter taste, but kept on drinking. He glanced at the clock. It was 7pm, almost time for the sun to set. He still had things to do before it was dark. He went upstairs to his newborn son's room. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and tucked him into his crib. He went to the room next door where his wife was sitting.

"Is it time already?" 

"Almost. Don't worry about me. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Harry leant over his beloved wife and kissed her softly on the lips and left the house. He apparated to a storm cellar he had set up a few miles from Hogsmeade and walked over to the corner and settled down on some rags he had placed there earlier. He shackled himself to chains protruding from the wall. He noticed that one of them was rusted. He would have to fix that later. For now, it would have to do. Now, all Harry had to do was wait for the inevitable. As always, his memories of the time he had to begin this monthly regime resurfaced. 

_"Harry! Don't do it! Voldemort could be waiting out there somewhere!" Hermione cried._

"We have to do it! Ginny and Ron are in there, and I won't have them die because Voldemort was trying to lure **me** away," Harry retorted.

"But…but…" Hermione faltered.

"Don't forget I'll have my cloak," Harry reassured her. He held up his cherished invisibility cloak and threw it over his head.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, feeling around with her hand, trying to find Harry.

"Yes?" he answered, right next to her. He lifted up the side of the cloak so she could see him. She slipped under the cloak as well.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione nervously twisted the necklace that Ron had given her as their one-year anniversary present around her finger. "I don't want to leave Ron and Ginny out there either."

Together, the Harry and Hermione rushed away from the safety of Hogwarts into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry's memories were cut off by a spasm of pain. Harry glanced upwards out of the tiny window in the cellar. The clouds in the sky parted to reveal- a full moon. The pain was shooting from his stomach and spreading to all his limbs. His skin tingled, making him feel like there was a current of electricity running through him. He took off his glasses and slid them across the floor to the opposite side of the room where he couldn't reach them. The transformation had begun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

Author's Note: I hope you liked that. Review! No flames please! Longer chapters to come!


	2. Into the Clearing

****

Disclaimer: Once again, I state that I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the books or movies! There!

****

Author's Note: Yippee!!! It's snowing! Finally it's starting to look like it'll be a white Christmas! :D I'm really just writing this fanfic for fun, but I wouldn't mind some reviews! ahem.. nudge nudge lol! This chappie should be longer…hopefully! :D

Chapter 2: Into the Clearing

_Harry and Hermione raced through the forest. Twigs and branches snapped and snagged the cloak. Hermione tripped over a large branch and fell to the ground, gasping for air. _

"Come on, Hermione! We have to stop Voldemort!" Harry cried.

"Harry, I can't go any faster. Besides, with all this noise we're making, You-Know-Who or one of his Death Eaters will probably find us out here," Hermione said, still on the ground.

"We'll just have to risk it, then," Harry replied. He reached down and pulled Hermione up on her feet. She collapsed again and uttered a cry of pain.

"My- my ankle! I think it's broken!" In the dim light his wand offered, he could tell that bruises were forming and it had already begun to swell.

"Nox," Harry whispered. The light from his wand died. "Mobilicorpus," he muttered, aiming his wand at Hermione's ankle. A splint formed, and Hermione's breath became less ragged. 

"Thanks Harry, but.."

Harry cut off Hermione. He threw his cloak over her and said quickly, "You should be able to walk on the leg now. Go back to Hogwarts. I'll keep going." 

"No! I-" 

"If it still hurts too much, just wait here for awhile. Ron or Ginny will be back," Harry promised. 

'Just Ron or Ginny? What's Harry planning to do?' Before Hermione could say anything, he was gone. "Harry?" she called softly. There was no response. An ominous silence closed in around her.

Harry shrieked. His entire body was lengthening. His bones and muscles stretched and cracked, rearranging themselves within his body. Hair was bursting forth all over his torso and his face was elongating into a snout. He tried to shout in pain, but all that came out was a long howl.

__

Harry's breath was coming out hard. He was moving more slowly now, keeping Hermione's warning in mind. He didn't dare use his wand to light his way, so he had to feel his way around the forest. He had tripped several times, and his body was full of cuts, but he kept on pushing himself. By now, exhaustion had set in. He stumbled over a log and lay there, face first in the dirt. Lights danced before his eyes, but he was just too tired to get up. He blinked a couple of times and reminded himself that Ron and Ginny were out there, suffering the wrath of Voldemort- his best friend and his girlfriend, being tormented. Harry shook his head and stood up.

"Faster, faster, " he mumbled. He noticed that one of the lights he had seen in his head was still glowing. It was very far away, but there was a light- a destination for him. He continued in that direction.

Harry howled in pain. The potion he drank earlier only slightly muted the effects of his transformation. The werewolf part of him was taking control. Only savage thoughts were in his mind. He chewed the shackles that held him hostage, but they wouldn't come off. He focussed his attention to the rags he was lying on. He grabbed the top layer and tore that apart with his sharp claws and jagged teeth. He turned to the next layer and ripped that apart as well. Then he reached for the next…and the next…and the next…

_He finally reached the source of the light. A small fire was lit in the clearing, illuminating those around it. Wormtail and several other Death Eaters sat around it. In the midst of the circle they formed was Lord Voldemort. Other Death Eaters were patrolling the area around the clearing. Since Harry no longer had his cloak, he took care not to let them see him. He darted from tree to tree, staying the shadows. Out of breath, he lay beneath a shrub. From this new vantage point, he could see Ginny and Ron tied to a tree. Every so often, a Death Eater would fire a hex or curse at them- most often the unforgivable Cruciatus curse. They would all laugh raucously at the pain or abnormality caused. If either of the two prisoners would fall unconscious into merciful darkness, they would revive them. _

Harry watched this scene for a long time, debating what to do. He finally watched a drunken Death Eater walk over to the tree Ginny was tied to. He undid her bindings and carried her to the circle of Death Eaters. She was too exhausted to do more than kick or spit weakly at them. She managed to land a kick on someone's shin, and with a shout of outrage, he reached out and shoved her face first into the ground. Ron struggled violently against his bonds, but they wouldn't come undone. The Death Eater straddled her back and kept on forcing her face into the dirt. He then ripped off the back of her shirt…

Harry, realizing what that Death Eater was going to do next, couldn't contain himself and jumped up from his hiding place.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" he shouted, infuriated.

"Ah…Mr. Potter. How nice of you to join us," Voldemort said in a scathing tone. He signaled behind him to the Death Eater who was on top of Ginny. He grudgingly got off her and tied her back to the tree. Ginny looked up.

"Harry!" she screamed. Her fear and anger was written on every part of her face. "Get away from here!"

"It's a trap, Harry! Run!" Ron yelled. Before Harry could move a muscle, both Ginny and Ron evaporated into thin air. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note: Well that was a bit longer, no? :D well review ppl! Btw, the COS was an ok movie…the ending could have been better I guess, but it was a lot funnier than the first one! "Why does it have to be spiders? Why can't it be butterflies!" lol! O poor poor ron! They make him such a wuss, n he doesn't get that hug from Hermione! Well….there's the future books newyz! :p lol! I go now! Byeeee!! And REVIEW!


	3. On the Loose

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I unfortunately am not blessed with J.K.'s talent or imagination.

****

Author's Note: Ugh, I got homework in all my Friday classes… :( well, I'll end up procrastinating, and fanfics are one of my favourite homework escapes! :D lol Well… REVIEW!!!

****

Chapter 3: On the Loose

_"Ron! Ginny!" Harry called._

"You can't reach them, Harry. Those images you saw before were just their reflections. Their real selves are trapped here," Voldemort said. He reached into his cloak and produced a tiny box. It had strange symbols on the sides of it. On the top was a carving of a man and what could have easily been his twin, both looking equally terrified and in a huge amount of pain. Voldemort opened the box and took out two tiny pieces of glass. Ginny was slumped against the edge of the glass, her face pale and scared. Harry could see her shouting his name. In the other piece of glass, Ron was banging violently against his restraints. He was getting no where, but he kept on rapping on the glass, causing blood to drip from his knuckles. Voldemort gingerly placed them back into the box.

"Amusing, aren't they? I have a whole collection of them, actually. It's just that they lose their spirit after awhile," Voldemort said. The Death Eaters around him laughed. "Never mind that. After these two wear out, I will amuse myself with a new one…" Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Harry emitted a series of short, throaty barks. He had ripped his blankets to shreds, and now there was nothing else to tear. If only there was some source of food nearby… 

In Hogsmeade, carolers were going door to door, singing their Christmas songs. Harry's keen ears picked up the sound. 'I've always liked carolers,' he thought…

__

Harry dodged the jet of yellow light. Voldemort laughed. 

"Why, Harry, don't you take out your wand and fight me? Too afraid of hurting your little friends?" Voldemort opened the box again and took out Ginny's prison. He tauntingly dangled it from the tips of his fingers. 

"Don't!" Harry shouted 

"Why shouldn't I? I really only need **one** person for this job, and I have him. I can let this extra go." With that, he dropped the glass with Ginny imprisoned inside it. Harry could see her screaming and pounding on the glass as she fell to her impending doom. 

"Ginny!!!" Harry dove to try to catch her, but he was just a little too far, and just a little too late.

"Accio!"

The glass flew from an inch above the ground into the darkness of the forest.

"Accio box!"

The box holding all the prisoners flew into the same place in the forest.

Voldemort shrieked in outrage. "What is this? Who's there?!" He pointed his wand at the forest as a figure moved out of the shadows to reveal-

Harry strained against his chains. He gnawed and pushed. The rusted chain snapped off.

__

"Hermione? How?" Harry asked.

"You didn't stay to hear me, Harry. I'm a witch. I can heal my own bones," she replied.

'Of course! How could I have been so stupid?' Harry thought

Hermione turned her attention to Voldemort. "Surprised that a **mudblood** could outsmart you?" she spat. She ducked just in time to avoid the curse Voldemort and a dozen other Death Eaters sent her way. The green lights whizzed over her head, hitting other Death Eaters around her. The sound of speeding death filled the clearing. 

"Apparate, Hermione! Get away from here!" Harry yelled over the noise. He heard a tiny pop, and another pop right after.

"I can't apparate! This must be a non-apparition zone!" 

"Smart girl, aren't you?" Voldemort sneered. "Such a shame you had to be born of muggle parentage. It's almost a waste of a witch. Avada Ked-" Voldemort began.

Harry's sharp nails clawed the walls. He finally managed to pull all the chains out and he used his knifelike teeth to bite them off. Free from his bonds, he looked around the room. His only way of escape was by a window. Glancing up at it, he realized that it was located a good seven feet up. The ladder leaning next to it was useless to him, as his paws could not grip it correctly. 

'Nevermind,' he thought. The lust for blood was more overpowering than seven measly feet. He launched his body upward through the window in his desperation for flesh. He felt the cold winter winds blow over his face. He was free.

__

He didn't get the chance to finish. Harry threw himself at Voldemort's legs. He crumpled, his curse shooting high up into the air. 

"Stupefy," he said, pointing his wand directly at Voldemort. He whispered a few more words and thick cords flew out of his wand, effectively tying up the prone body that was the Dark Lord. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they raced away from the clearing. 

Hermione stopped Harry and pulled his cloak out of her robes and threw it over the both of them. They tiptoed behind a tree.

"Hurry, we don't have much time. We have to find the spell that releases Ron and Ginny." Hermione reached into the box and withdrew Ron's shard of glass. She took Ginny's shard out from her pocket and handed it to Harry. Pointing her wand at Ron's, she whispered, "Alohomora." Ron, who had been pressed up against the glass, fell backwards. There was no other change.

"Enervate," Harry said, hoping to revive Ginny's unconscious form. There was no change at all. 

"Wait a minute!" Hermione pulled out the box and studied the carving on top. "It's a reflection," she realized. "Everything is opposite!" To test her theory out, she pointed her wand at Ginny and said, "Stupefy." Ginny immediately woke up.

"Hermione, you're a genius!" Harry said jubilantly. "Reparo!" There was a sound of glass shattering, and Ginny was suddenly lying on the floor. Hermione muttered the same word at Ron's glass. Once again, there was the sound of breaking glass and Ron appeared before them. Unfortunately, the four teenagers were too big to fit under one cloak. The sound of the breaking glass attracted the Death Eaters from the clearing.

"We have to get back to Hogwarts," Ron said urgently. The four dashed from their hiding place in the direction of their beloved school. They didn't get far. A whole army of Death Eaters, Dementors, and other monsters lay in wait inside the forest. 

From a hill overlooking the peaceful village of Hogsmeade, Harry gave a chilling howl. It was time for the hunt to begin.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note: Yay! Getting deeper into the story! I think the story will be ending in three or four more chapters. So…REVIEW! :D __


	4. The Lunafucus

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters, settings, curses, or anything else that appears in the books or the movie.

****

Author's Note: Alright! This week is the beginning of December which means Christmas and Christmas vacation! :D :D :D ahhhh….. can't wait til all this school stress evaporates… unless they pile on projects!! I won't forgive them!!! Lol anyhoo, it was pretty windy and a bit snowy this morning which put me in the mood to write angst, so here I am! :D read and review!

¤ whenever I have italics in these: sorts of bars, they are still referring to the present.

****

Chapter 4: The _Lunafucus_

Harry slunk stealthily down the hill. Large clouds had rolled in since evening and were heavy with water. Even with the moon hidden behind the clouds, Harry could still feel it's enchanting power penetrating his mind and body, evoking his bestial predatory characteristics. Large flakes of snow fell from the sky, covering Hogsmeade with a thin blanket of white. Harry could now see the carolers walking door to door singing their Christmas carols.

__

Silent night, holy night…

The majestic scene before him somewhat resembled a serene village in a snow globe. However, if Harry was to have it his way, it would soon resemble a village of carnage… 

_The four teenagers plunged into the depths of the forest. Blindly, they raced right into the middle of a group of Dementors. None of them even realized it until the feeling of dread and cold slowed them down. The Dementors swooped upon them, the putrid rotting flesh that was their hands protruding from their billowing robes. Some of them reached to pull their hoods down, exposing their rotting faces, and empty eye sockets. Dimly, Harry could hear the dying screams of his mother._

"Expecto patronum!" A thin silver mist escaped from Ginny's wand. The thin barrier between themselves and a soulless life helped to clear their minds long enough for them to summon their happiest thoughts.

"Expecto patronum," they all yelled. Patroni of different shapes and sizes- a large stag, a silver-tipped falcon, a white leopard, and a Great Horned owl- burst forth from their wands, charging down the Dementors in the woods. 

With their way paved clear, the four moved on, this time more carefully. Several times, they stopped to try to apparate, but all attempts failed.

"They probably spelled the entire forest to make it a non-apparition zone," Hermione remarked. "They must have been planning this capture since their last attack on Hogwarts."

By now, the trees had begun to thin, so the four moved eagerly, but cautiously to the area. Could this be their beloved Hogwarts? 

'It's too soon,' Harry told himself, but a false hope rose in him. Harry and the others began to hallucinate. The clearing in the forest was really the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid's wooden hut stood familiarly on the edge of the grounds, just a few metres away. The castle's twinkling lights greeted them. They ran across the grass, through the doors, into the Great Hall. They could already smell and taste the feast that was prepared for them by the loyal house-elves. 

Instead, they were rudely awakened when they found themselves at the edge of a raging river, fed by a cascading waterfall. They didn't mind it too much, though, because it was such a beautiful scene that it caused them to just stand still for a minute to take it all in. They were awakened from this enchanting scene when they heard Ron groan.

"We were so close! I could almost see Hogwarts."

"Me too."

"Wait a minute! Were we all thinking the same thing?"

"Um…guys…I just noticed something. How come we can't hear the waterfall or the river?"

Harry bounded down from the hill. Staying in the shadows, he prowled the area. He finally settled himself at the end of the path, where he could be concealed by the dense thicket. 

He patiently waited for people to appear. Most people had settled themselves indoors as it was Christmas Eve, but soon, people would take strolls to walk off their heavy dinners… then his own feast would begin.

_Suddenly, it was as if their ears had popped and the four were almost knocked over by the sound of rushing water._

"What happened?" Ginny asked worriedly. 

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that too much, Weasley," said a smooth voice. They all drew their wands and wheeled around to come face to face with Macnair, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. "Temporary deafness was just a side effect of the spell we placed over you. Once your minds were completely cleansed of the spell, you could hear again," Draco drawled. "Nice dreams of Hogwarts?"

"Ah… false hope. It works as well as the Imperio curse if not better," Lucius added.

"What do you want from us?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, we want nothing from a **mudblood** like you. We just want the rise of our lord, and that boy," Macnair said, pointing at Harry, "will help us on the way to victory, whether he wants to or not."

"Never! I'll never join the dark side!" Harry vehemently exclaimed.

"Whether you want to or not…"

_crunch crunch_

His ears pricked up. The sound of the crunching snow was nearing him. Peering out from underneath the bushes, he saw a small child, about the age of three, working his way up towards his hiding place. Harry began to salivate. Fresh, tender meat, juicy bones, and it would hardly put up a struggle. He slowly began to ease himself into a hunting position.

__

Lucius walked forwards, arm outstretched. 

"Locomotor Mortis!" Ron shouted. Lucius stumbled. As he fell to the ground, his outstretched arm pulled something down.

"A torture table," Hermione breathed. "It was hidden beneath an invisibility cloak." 

"Very observant, Granger. Expelliarmus!" Draco cried, pointed at the four. All their wands rose up and flew into Draco's hand. At the same time, the brawny Macnair picked up Hermione and Ginny in one arm and Ron and Harry in the other, as if they were weightless. He managed to chain all of them to the torture table easily, barely even noticing their struggles. 

"All in a day's work," he said, baring his crooked, yellow teeth. "And not a moment too soon either." Looking up, they saw Voldemort arrive on a rare, Black-winged Thestral. He landed and walked over to Harry.

"All these years you have cheated me out of complete power. However, you and your friends will meet your demise tonight!" 

He pounced. A woman screamed and shot sparks at him. They barely penetrated his thick coat of hair, but it was enough to distract him from his target. The woman grabbed her son and ran screaming through the village of Hogsmeade. Harry snarled and lunged at her, but she was too fast. She apparated a few metres away to the porch of her house and summoned her son into her arms. She wrenched opened the door and slammed it in Harry's face, just in time as he threw his full weight against the door. 

Harry let out a series of throaty barks. He was angry about being cheated out of a meal. Very angry. Someone would pay for this…with their life.

__

Voldemort cackled evilly. He walked around the table to Hermione's side. He extended a thin, bony hand into her robes.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" Ron shouted, struggling violently against the chains.

"I? I wouldn't dream of it, not with this piece of filth. All I wanted was this," Voldemort said, displaying the wooden box in his hand. "It is easier to keep track of everything in this box than to have to track down creatures in the wild. You will soon see that not only prisoners are kept in here, but the beasts of the night." He removed a piece of glass from the box. "The great leader of the Lunarfucai!" He turned the back of the glass over to reveal a single rune.

"Dominatus," Ginny stated. "You have complete control over it," she said in a flat voice. 

"Correct. Rune studies must be helpful at Hogwarts. Too bad you will never see it again," Voldemort laughed. He pointed the tip of his wand at the glass and said "Repercussio!" An image of the werewolf appeared. It was roughly the size of a grizzly bear, it's savage fangs glistening with saliva. It's eyes were dark green, with a hollow of black in the very centre. 

"Attack!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__ ****

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that! I hope u didn't mind the swearing too much, but it seemed to fit, especially with ron. Anyway, review plz! And I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be updating this week because it's going to be crazy for me! I promise to update as soon as possible though! And for all those who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated! And special thanks to jd who mentioned Hairy Harry in her story! So…to return the favour, read Just Another Victim of Love by jd, ppl! It's really cute! :) anyhoo, REVIEW!!

__ __


	5. Metamorphosis of the Cruenta

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Warner Brothers or J. K. Rowling created.

****

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written for so long! I meant to, really I did, but I just couldn't find the time! Sorry again! I hope you've been amusing yourself with my other stories (hint hint lol) for those who like R/H, read twister which is completed, or just another victim of love which is my friend jd's excellent story, and for dm/hg fans, read under the stars, which is still coming along. Anyway, here's chapter 5 of Hairy Harry. The next chapter MAY just finish it! :O Read on…

But first, let me do a little recap, seeing as how I haven't updated for…TWO MONTHS?!? [SORRY!!!] Wow…ok…well here's a refresher on the last chapter: 

-Werewolf Harry is about to attack Hogsmeade

__

-the four (Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny) run into a group of Dementors and escape, but meanwhile (although perhaps I didn't make it entirely clear) Macnair, Draco and Lucius Malfoy place 'false hope' charms on them which causes them to hallucinate and drop their guard

-the four are chained to a carefully hidden torture table

-Werewolf Harry attacks a kid, but the mother saves him and cheats Harry out of a dinner

-_Voldemort arrives in the forest where the four are chained to the table_

-he releases the leader of the werewolves- the Lunafucus- and orders it to attack Harry

NOW, on to the story…

****

Chapter 5: Metamorphosis of the _Cruenta_

Harry bounded down the street, trying to find something- or someone- to satisfy his ravenous appetite. He would find nothing near the woman's house, however, as her shouting had probably alerted many others of his presence, and she had most likely summoned some members of the Ministry to deal with him. He would have to go somewhere further away before any Ministry members arrived. He ran back up the hill, past the shack he escaped from earlier. He noticed a house located far away in an isolated part of a valley. He was sure that somebody was home because smoke was coming out of the chimney. No other houses were within a two mile radius of it. Perfect…no one would hear the screams.

__

Ginny shrieked as the Lunafucas jumped onto the table. Its weight caused it to sag. Eyes madly rolling, it tried to decide which one of them to attack first. 

"The boy! Harry! To your right! Smell that awful stench? He's the one you want! Attack him!" Voldemort cried impatiently.

The Lunafucas immediately turned towards Harry. It snarled and huge glistening strands of saliva fell from its mouth. Breathing hard, it leapt onto his chest. Harry yelled in pain as his ribs collapsed inward and shattered. The gigantic wolf emitted a wild howl of triumph and sunk its fangs in to his victim.

"The boy who lived…is no more!" Voldemort shouted triumphantly. He called the Lunafucus off of Harry and summoned it back to him, keeping it out of the way of the metamorphosis.

Pain wracked Harry's body. Drawing breath became a chore as his body morphed. His broken bones molded back together, but in different positions than before. However, it didn't stop there. He screamed in pain as his pain went to an entirely new level. His skin splintered and hair burst forth. His skin heated up and melted, running in strings along his body, finally cooling in their correct positions… 

Ron, who was chained next to Harry's seizuring body kept tugging at the chains, trying to get loose. "W-what's happening to him? Is this transformation supposed to do that? And…w-why is he growing even bigger than the leader of the wolves?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione lay back on the table, preparing for the worst. She shut her eyes tightly and opened them again, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. When she reopened her eyes, she found herself staring at something worse…

"Oh God, it's a Cruentaluna- a full red moon. Harry's become even more powerful than the leader of the Lunafucai. He's become something totally different!" she moaned. As if to accentuated her statement, the chains binding Harry crumbled to bits around his still-growing limbs. The table cracked and broke apart into many different pieces. 

"We're free! Hurry, we have to get out of here," Ron called. He managed to break apart the heavy wood that was attached to the chains and was now free. He pulled Hermione and Ginny towards him, but he could not move Harry.

"Leave…me…I-" but Harry's voice cracked and a low, throaty howl came out. "I'll hold off Voldemort," he continued, his breathing becoming more ragged. Ron cast him a worried look, but pulled Ginny and Hermione with him, into the forest. Remembering all the Death Eaters, he quickly switched direction and resumed dragging Hermione and Ginny across the forest to the river.

"Not so fast, Weasley." The Malfoys blocked off their exit. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at them. Their bodies snapped rigidly and they fell over, however, not before Lucius managed to call out, "Avada Kedavra." Ron and Hermione ducked to avoid it, but Ginny was too slow. It hit her straight in the chest, and before she could say or do anything, the sound of speeding death filled the riverside and claimed its victim. Ginny lay dead on the ground, her flaming red hair contrasting sharply with her paled features. 

"Ginny!!!" Ron cried. He was too shocked to do anything other than gape at his sister's corpse. He walked numbly over to her body and fell to his knees. "Ginny…no…" he moaned, burying his face in his hands. Suddenly, enraged, he turned to face Voldemort. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" he shrieked furiously, a dangerous gleam entering his eyes as he advanced toward Voldemort. 

"Ron, don't!" Hermione shouted. However, Ron was too angry to care what she was saying. His mind was set on murdering the Dark Lord, and nothing would keep him from his goal. Not Hermione, who was trying to restrain him; not Voldemort who was sneering at him and pointing his wand at him; and not Harry, who was slowly getting up from the table and heading in their direction.

Harry raced full-speed toward the little house in the valley. Dusk would soon give way to twilight, which in turn would become dawn. A feeling of urgency arose in him, carrying him even faster than normal. After an hour, he arrived. His facial features distorted into an odd grin full of malice. A light was on in an upstairs window, and a lone figure moved about inside, casting a silhouette against the thin shade. Dinner time.

He moved to the opposite side of the house and began quietly digging, tearing up the earth with his sharp claws. After several minutes of hard work, he came to a barrier. He sniffed at it. He detected traces of wood, some plaster, and whitewall. If it were possible, he would have laughed. Obviously this person didn't know what frequented the woods. After scratching at it for awhile, he rammed his body against the whitewall and it crumbled. Luckily, most of the pieces fell outside the hole. He waited for a moment, and when he heard no noise, he went into the hole. He had gained entrance into the house. 

He saw a faint light glowing outside the door, a reflection of light from some other part of the house. He headed towards it, loping slowly up the stairs of the basement onto the main floor. He stopped briefly in the kitchen. He found a goblet sitting on the table. He sniffed it gingerly and backed away, disgruntled. It smelled familiar. In fact, the whole place smelled familiar, but he couldn't quite place it… He glanced outside the window. It was twilight. He grunted softly and continued in the direction of the light. Behind him, the empty goblet was still smoking.

__

"Dominatus!" Voldemort cried. Ron gasped as the spell grazed his cheek and kept going. He heard a snarl behind him. Harry in his cruenta-lunafucus form saw a jet of light coming towards him, but he couldn't dodge it. He felt a red-hot searing pain on his forehead. His mind spun in circles making him dizzy. Harry was growled and kept on pawing at his head. Finally, the pain stopped and he ceased pawing at it and stood still, staring at Voldemort with the Dominatus rune glowing on the middle of his head. His green eyes were shot with a pitch black centre. "Heed my order- kill the mudblood and the other wizard," Voldemort commanded, obviously enjoying using new servant of darkness. Harry stalked towards Hermione and Ron, slowly and stealthily. Ron jolted to his senses. Grabbing Hermione's hand, they raced towards the river. Ron used his wand and levitated Ginny, floating her carefully behind him. Harry snarled and lunged at them. His two former friends stood frozen in the middle of the raging river, immobile with fear. 

*********************************************************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Gee.. sorry for the long wait and the really short chapter, but this just seemed to be a good place to end it! I began the first half of the story a cough month ago, so if it seems different from the second half of it, that's why! I really do think the last chapter ought to wrap things up, so it'll be pretty long, or it'll be somewhat short with another chapter being an epilogue following it. I think I'll just make it all one chapter though. We'll see! I just have a few words to leave you with now: I HATE EXAMS!!! O yes…and REVIEW!! Please n thanks.


	6. Final Tragedy

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognizable from the books or movies.

****

Author's Note: Ahh…here it ends! How sad!! :'( Well, I haven't had too many reviews for this story, which I don't mind too much because this is a story that I just HAD to write, no matter how many reviews I got. But please, take the time to review this last chapter so I will know that people have been reading it! No flames though, please…it really sucks to end off something on a bad note! I really appreciate all the people who have reviewed! Thanks a bunch! Warning: This chapter is not for the faint of heart as it gets pretty gory. And also, if you have a weak stomach, I don't know if I would read this. Perhaps I ought to 'up' the rating?

¤ whenever I have italics in these: ~ ~ sorts of squigglies, they are still referring to the present.

¤ IMPORTANT NOTICE: The flashbacks are going to jump around a bit after the last scene of the night. Hope it doesn't get too confusing…I'll space it out between present and past though, so whenever I go back to the past from a present, it'll be a different year, a different scene…although this might not quite work…here's this…I'll tell you when this notice becomes applicable, okay? Okay! That said, I now present to you the final chapter of Hairy Harry.

****

Chapter 6: Final Tragedy

_Harry lunged at Ron and Hermione. Before he could reach them, however, he was distracted by a hauntingly familiar scent of chamomile and ginger. Human emotions were beginning to well up inside of him, trying to escape. He shook his head, allowing the bestial characteristics to take over again. This momentary lapse of concentration caused him to land in the rushing river. The icy cold water jolted his senses and renewed the struggle between his human side and the werewolf side. Quivering, he forced his now numb legs one step at a time towards his friends, causing an inner battle with himself every step of the way. He caught the whiff of chamomile and ginger yet again, and managed to force his legs to change their course of direction, moving towards a body of a young girl floating in mid-air. He cautiously approached her and sniffed. It was Ginny's perfume. Suddenly, memories of Ginny came pouring into Harry's head- Ginny laughing, Ginny crying, their first dance, their first proclamation of undying love for one another, their first kiss… _

Never again. Emotions burst from the dam that Harry had built up inside himself during the transformation. A tear trailed down his cheek. Followed by another. And another. Now a veritable river of tears was coursing down his cheeks. An inhuman scream issued from his throat. The Dominatus rune that was glowing on his forehead turned black and disintegrated. He was free from the control of Voldemort. He charged towards Ginny's killers- Macnair and Lucius and Draco Malfoy. They lay petrified by the river's edge, in a full body bind. It would have been to easy to just kill them like that, ripping them to shreds. Instead, Harry just knocked them into the river, letting the powerful current carry them away to the jagged rocks below. By now, Ron and Hermione had come to their senses and continued in fleeing across the river with Ginny in tow. Using the direction spell, they began to navigate their way back to Hogwarts. Harry was glad that they were leaving. He didn't want them to witness the bloodshed that would soon follow. 

Harry wound his way up the stairs, silently, slowly. When he reached the top landing, he followed the scent of the person living in the house. He found himself in front of a door to an infant's room. He shoved the door open gently, still peeking around the doorframe. In the bright yellow room, a woman was holding a baby with red fuzz surrounding its head. Her back was to the door, and she was singing the baby a lullaby.

__

~ Tender shepherd, tender shepherd ~

~ Don't forget to count your sheep, ~

~ One, say your prayers and two, close your eyes ~

~ And three, dream happily, fast asleep. ~

She lovingly kissed the baby and gently placed it in its cradle before turning around to leave. As she spun around, her eyes fell on the head that was staring evilly at her. She screamed.

__

Harry turned around and faced the enemy- Voldemort. With a savage cry, he threw himself at the Dark Lord. The Lunafucus who was hulking in the shadows immediately leapt into action. It lunged at Harry, pulling him down. A vicious fight ensued, but soon came to an end, as Harry's massive size and strength allowed him easily overpower the leader of the Lunafucai. 

"That is no problem. I still have plenty more," Voldemort cackled, holding up the tiny piece of glass that still had the Lunafucus trapped in it. "I can call forth as many reflections as I want to, all under my control." Harry snarled and leapt at Voldemort. The Thestral Voldemort was perched upon flapped its wings, propelling itself higher. This action, while protecting Voldemort, caused him to drop the piece of glass. It fell to the ground and shattered, bringing an end to the Lunafucai. 

Harry grinned and walked quickly towards her. She shrieked again and lifted the now crying baby out of the cradle and ran for the door to an adjoining room. Harry raced her there, but she was closer. She slammed the door in his face and locked it, hoping to be safe in her bedroom. He snarled and snapped, and managed to bite a hole in the door. The woman put the baby down on a chair and picked up her wand, ready to protect it with her life. Harry burst in the door, knocking it off of its hinges. 

"H-Harry? Don't you recognize me? Please…I don't want to hurt you. Please Harry, don't," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

Her? Hurt him? He could have laughed. Instead, he howled, instilling even more fear into her. Harry? Why did that sound so familiar? Who was this woman? He narrowed his eyes in slits and slunk towards her. 

"I-I don't want to do this, Harry. B-but…you're not leaving me much of a choice. Stupefy!" The spell bounced off of Harry's thick coat of fur. He barked in a mocking manner and took another step towards her. He took a running leap at her, and her arms flew up to protect herself. Halfway in the air, Harry changed direction and landed instead on the chair.

"No!!" the woman shrieked. The baby began crying again, but its cries were silenced by Harry's jaws puncturing its tiny stomach, followed by its skull. 

"No!!!" the woman cried again. But now it was too late. Harry turned towards her, his fangs glistening with blood.

__

"No!" Voldemort shrieked. "What have you done?! Do you know how long it took me to trace down that Lunafucus?" he cried in despair. Harry didn't know, and he didn't care. Summoning all of his strength, he bunched up his muscles and leapt as high as he possibly could. He managed to close his mouth on the leg of the Thestral, pulling it down with him. Despite his size, the Thestral was still far more powerful. It bucked and reared until Harry was thrown away. However, these violent actions also caused Voldemort to lose his balance, and he tumbled from the back of the Thestral. The winged horse whinnied, and took to the air, not once looking back. Voldemort screamed and shouted in rage, but soon realized that he had more pressing matters to face- the Cruenta-Lunafucus he had created that was now looking at him murderously. Voldemort reached for his wand and uttered the killing curse, but Harry had been expecting that and dodged it. He growled and charged at Voldemort. He jumped on top of him, effectively breaking the arm of his enemy's wand hand. 

Voldemort whimpered. "P-please…I will give you anything in exchange for my life. Money, power, anything you want, just name it. Just do not kill me!" 

Harry howled in a laughing manner. He somehow managed to summon a human voice, though it was raspy as his wolf-like vocal chords were in the way. "Give back the life of my parents. Give back the life of my love. Give back the wizarding world all of the years in which you have wreaked terror and pain. If you cannot do that, then this is your end." He leaned closer to Voldemort's face, his own face contorted in sadistic glee. "Turning me into a werewolf was the biggest mistake you ever made, Voldemort," he whispered harshly. Those were the last words Voldemort ever heard. With one swipe of his paws, Harry slit the throat of the evilest wizard that had ever graced the wizarding world.

The woman backed up and fell over onto the bed. "Please, Harry. Don't…" she whispered. By now, Harry had lost his mind at the first taste of blood, and was too crazed to listen to her. He lusted for more blood. An unearthly scream issued from his throat as he ran at her. None of the spells she fired at him, though powerful, were able to penetrate his thick coat. With a powerful lunge, he leapt upon her and began to slash and tear at her flesh. She screamed and cried out, then went still. 

(**A/N: **Okay, here's where the notice applies. I'm REALLY sorry if those scenes were a bit too graphic and descriptive, but I kind of need it that way.)

__

It was twelve years after that fateful evening that ended the reign of terror that Voldemort had imposed. Few still dared to speak his name, but the world was free once again. Harry was visiting Hermione and Ron, who had gotten married and were living together in a little house in the suburbs of Britain. Harry worried about them. Neither of them had quite recovered from Ginny's death, but Ron seemed to be taking it harder than the rest of them. He rarely smiled, and his laughter was even rarer. His health was declining, and he looked as though he hadn't had a decent night's sleep since twelve years ago. Hermione was taking his failing health hard, but she remained faithfully at his side. 

Harry stopped his paw as he glanced out the window. Sunrise! He had to get to someplace dark. He ran down the stairs, but stumbled and fell as his body began to change back to normal. He lay on the floor, unable to summon the strength to pull himself up. He fell asleep at the base of the stairs.

__

Six months later, Hermione and Harry were mourning the loss of Ron. They just departed from the cemetery. Harry was spending the night at Hermione's so she wouldn't feel so lonely. 

It was now late. Harry was unable to sleep and went down to the kitchen, hoping that a glass of milk would help. He stumbled through the doors to find a weeping Hermione. He held her in his arms and soothed her.

"Oh, Harry, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?" she cried.

"Don't worry. I'll help you through this. Besides, Ron has been working since he left Hogwarts so you would have a good life."

"But Harry, you don't understand. I-I'm…"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Harry! I can't take care of another child when I feel like I can barely live myself!"

Harry gasped. He certainly was not expecting this. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll help you. I promise."

Harry awoke with the sun streaming down on his face. He groaned and got up and stretched his sore legs. For some reason, he was on the floor by the base of the stairs. He blinked his eyes. His vision was blurry…ugh…he must have forgotten his glasses in his room. He put his foot on the first step and pulled it back quickly. He had stepped in something moist and sticky. He bent his face close to the stairs to inspect what it was. He blanched. Blood. He looked up- there was a trail leading to the top floor.

__

Harry smiled. He couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. He was marrying Hermione! They had always loved each other, though only as friends. Personally, he couldn't think of a better life than living with his best friend. Throughout all the time him and Hermione had spent together after Ron's death, they had come to realize that they had deeper feelings for each other. In order to support Hermione and take care of her easier, she had moved in with him. Now, they were getting married. He held his arms out towards her. She smiled and hugged him. She pulled back and placed his hands on her rounded stomach.

"Just one more month, Harry. I'm so excited. Do you think Ron minds…us?" 

He kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure that he's smiling down on us somewhere, glad that his legacy is living on, and that you're healthy and well again." She smiled and held his hand, and together, they turned to face the minister in front of a church full of people.

Harry followed the trail of blood upstairs. First he went into Ronald's room. The crib was empty, but the door that led to the bedroom had been knocked clean off. His heart racing, he ran through the doorway, to be confronted with his best friends' child, mutilated, dead. Heart wrenching sobs were working his way up from the very depths of his heart. Where was Hermione? He spun around wildly and saw her lying on the bed. He staggered towards her, his entire body shaking with suppressed sobs. His wife…his best friend…Hermione… She lay in a pool of her own blood, her robes were torn, and her body was mangled. He inspected the claw marks on her body, made by…a…werewolf? No! NO!!! It couldn't be!! He collapsed into a state of unconsciousness.

Harry awoke to the sound of ringing and pounding on the door. He pushed himself up and went to answer the doorbell. Then he remembered. Everything that he did as a werewolf came back to him. His stomach heaved. From downstairs, two men were still pounding on the door.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! We did it! We've finally found a cure for your transformations!" excited voices called out.

Tears trailed down his cheeks. They were too late… far too late. The only ones he cared for most in his life were dead- killed by his own hands. Barely realizing what he was doing, he picked up Hermione's wand that was still lying on the bed, ironically in good condition compared to everything else in the room. He pointed it at himself.

"Avada Kedavra." 

The next day, Ministry members found the hole by the side of the house. After no one answered the door, they forced their way in, to discover the bodies of Ronald, Hermione, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, no more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note: And so concludes Hairy Harry. sobs You probably all hate me now for that horrible ending! I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. Please don't flame! You were all warned anyway…warned about the gore and the angst. Anyway, please review. It's complete!


End file.
